The Universe is Bigger Than You Think
by Traveler in Time
Summary: Join Federation Star Ship Captain Flora Reinhold as she leads her crew through the stars. However, the emptyness of space may hold a fez unexpected suprises... Many O.C.s *Ugh* but only a few main ones. Clive isn't a sociopathic killer in this one, btw. Possible, but unlikely, Clive/KlauseXFlora in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise; it's continuing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before-**

**Nah, I'm just kidding you. This is Professor Layton, not Star Trek: The Next Generation! However, in this story, the former is based a lot on the later. So yeah, if you like Star Trek, and Professor Layton, then read this one! Now, I'm gonna go watch the new Doctor Who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton or Star Trek. Never have, never will.**

_Flora's POV, _

My breath caught in my dry throat. The vibrant white collar of my uniform was ever so tight; one would think it was a corset from the late 19th century. I never was one for the female uniforms. My friend Amanda, a fellow human from Earth, always thought that they accentuated our curves a little too much for Star Fleet protocol (Not that I have too many).

Not that we had a choice. The Senior Officers made our Ceremonial Uniforms necessary on the day my class finally leaves the academy. Yes I, Flora Reinhold, an orphan girl of barely 16 years from the Free States of Scotland, am graduating from the prestigious American division of Star Fleet! While not quite the one that Captain Hershel Layton graduated from, I will still be in command of my very own Star Ship!

But right now, Amy and I were standing shoulder to shoulder with eight other men and women, not all human may I add, in the sweltering heat of the Californian sun. My white uniform was a merciful decision on Star Fleet Command's part.

"Petty Officer Second Class Amanda Finn," boomed the voice of the Chief of Sector 1's guard fleet. Amy turned her head towards me real quickly, and flashed me the white smile that made many a man melt with awe. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun light. She broke ranks, and walked up the path that led to the stage. Her pale skin was barely darker then the uniform; and her blond hair was held in a bun behind her Garrison Cap.

I watched as she shook hands with Admiral Griswold, an elderly man who was in charge of all of Star Fleet. I watched as he pinned a gold space shuttle onto the collar of her jacket. And I listened to the sound of her family and friends applauding her accomplishment. Then, I watched as she turned to the other side of the stage, and walked out of the Court Yard.

Once again the M.C. turned towards the wooden podium. He leaned forwards, and spoke another name into it.

"Captain Flora Reinhold."

My breath was once again caught in my throat. I stepped to my left, and was on the cobble stone path that led to the stage. In my peripheral vision, I saw the early 21st Marble architecture, with the decorative marble crenellations added more recently. I forced my thin legs to move, and listened to the rustle of my knee length skirt in the slight breeze.

Normally one, when classes were in session here, could smell the fragrance of the Queen Ann palms around the courtyard and hear the bustle of academy students around them. However right here, right now, it was empty to me. No sound reached my ears; a testament to how little was left for me on Earth. No scent reached my nose; a testament to the fact that I had recently sniffed a Galen Death Chili. Let's just say, it wasn't my smartest move. There's a reason that the Galen use it as a means of crowd control…

Finally, my foot mounted the first step that led up the side of the stage. My left foot reached the next one, and my right foot reached the last step. I, Flora Reinhold, had made it. I made it through the four years of leadership school and through the fifty meter walk to the stage.

I stepped in front of Admiral Griswold, and smiled. He returned the greeting, and took my right hand. I hurriedly came back to my senses and shook it.

"Congratulations. You are the youngest person to ever graduate from this academy, and one of the best we're ever had. You have completed simu-lissions that were previously thought impossible for a cadet to achieve. And, you managed to complete them with minimal casualties. I am sure I speak for all of the Federation when I say, Welcome aboard Captain," With that, he reached onto the small table besides him, and retrieved a small pin. It was gold, like Amanda's, but in the shape of an 18th century Frigate instead of a shuttle. He pinned it onto my lapel, and once again shook his hand. Luckily, I managed to shake it back better than last time.

"Thank you sir, it is an honor to even have been here," I replied, slowly gaining confidence.

"Believe me, it is all ours. Now, you need to meet your crew. Follow me, please," He said.

**Next chapter, Federation Captain Flora will meet her crew, and they will head into the Final Frontier. Please Review, and let me know if you like it!**


	2. 3 I updated

**Hey readers and my loyal Companions! It's me, I'm alive! Although I'm sure you knew that by now…**

**I created a Twitter account! Follow me at TravelerinTime3 for story updates and sneak peeks! I will also update some pictures of spaceships in this story there, so make sure you do!**

**No; I don't own Professor Layton, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Warp Cores, the Borg, Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, Nagone Mako, Uta Utane, or anything else that's epic. I do however own a really cool USB drive!**

_Flora's POV_

'_Step, step, step.'_

I listened to my footsteps echoing through the soft grey Marble halls. To my left was Admiral Griswold, and to my right was Amanda Finn. We were automatically in step; whether from our training or just a coincidence, none of us could tell. Our skirts made soft _swoosh_ noises every time our legs moved forward. At the end of the brightly light hallway was a Grava-Door, the Eagle Wings of the Federation painted on it. Behind it, well, could be anything! Behind it could be a single seat S-FG3 (Standard fighter-jet like craft), a double seat S-FG3-1 (A variant of the S-FG3, but built more for close support missions), or any range of Battle Cruisers, Battle Ships, Interceptors, or even maybe a Ship of the Line! Only the best of the best were assigned to those, and not many are the best of the best.

After what seemed like an eternal silence, we reached the door. Amanda and I reflexively stood to the side to let the Admiral enter the security code, but he didn't even raise his hand. Instead, he turned to me and said three simple words: "Go ahead, Captain,"

It took me a second to register what he said, and a further moment to realize he was serious. But when it finally clicked in my slow mind that he wanted me to open the door, I couldn't believe it. A gentle nod from the Admiral and a gentle push from Amanda reaffirmed me however.

I stepped up to the NumPad that sat by the door and looked at the ten keys on it. Lifting a slightly shaky hand to it, I laid a thin pointer finger on the "4" key. I proceeded to enter the rest of the buttons in order, until my Personal Security Code was showing on the small Holo-Screen in blue letters.

"Welcome- Captain, Flora Reinhold," announced the feminine robotic voice as the door slid vertically up. "Proceed when ready."

Amanda and I looked at each other in mild anticipation, and then at the Admiral. He smiled and gestured towards the door.

_Narrator's POV (3'rd Person Limited, I think?)_

Flora and Amanda stepped through the Grava-Door's now open hole into Hanger Bay 1. Hanger Bay 1 serviced and readied the crews and ships of the Federation. Hanger 2 and 3 did the same, only on civilian and trade vessels respectively.

Two nearby Fighter-Escort Pilots glanced our way and upon seeing the Admiral, saluted. He returned the salute and carried on, ushering us behind him.

As they walked along the narrow corridor that extended five hundred feet in length above a seemingly bottomless abyss filled with space craft, the Admiral gave the two accompanying him a brief history of Starfleet. It started in the year 2150 by Captain John Figueroa who tested a rudimentary model of a Warp-Core; a device that lets vehicles travel faster than the speed of light. Eventually it evolved into the multi-planetary and multi-species organization it is today.

Flora and Amanda were enthralled in his story when he stopped in front of a sleek looking Corvette. The small ship was designed for scouting missions, and so had little armor.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but we trained for a capitol ship, not a scouter," Amanda said, lifting her right arm to her chin. "I doubt we'd be much use in this."

"I know," the Admiral replied, patting her left shoulder. "I just stopped here to pick up your First Officer. Janice! I know you're in there! Stop being an introvert and come introduce yourself!"

Flora and Amanda were startled by the Admiral's outburst. Never before had anyone heard the Elderly Admiral Griswold yell! Their confusion was only compounded on by the reply:

"Coming father!" cane the young energetic voice of Janice Quatline. They were both startled when a young girl no older then eighteen slid down the frontal black Landing Leg onto the Corvette's landing pad. Her tank top and shorts were covered in lubricant, and her boots were barely able to be called combat boots anymore. Her long brown-orange hair was tied into a bun that was covered by a very old baseball cap.

"Hi, I'm Janice; it's nice to finally meet you! Dad has told me so much about my Commanding Officers that, well, I could barely contain myself!" Janice quickly spouted out, taking and shaking the hands of both the startled girls. Flora and Amanda were startled by the sheer amount of words that Janice was able to say. Only a quick reprimanding from the Admiral kept Janice in check.

"Janice dear, I'm sure that that's enough. Perhaps you would like to join us on our way to your ship?"

"Sorry father. And I'd love to join!" She exclaimed.

"Um, whoa; that's a big ship," Flora whispered to herself as her shuttle inched closer to the _SF Interdictor_. The hull of the ship was a dark grey color. It was shaped roughly like a T, with the tail of it the front. The whole ship was around 550 meters long and 50 meters wide. At the two 'wings' at the back, it was 150 meters wide.

The radio crackled to life: "Shuttle 3983, respond. You are entering restricted space. State your identity, turn around, or suffer the consequences," On each side of the shuttle an S-FG3 fighter aligned into formation.

The pilot of the shuttle quickly responded. "This is Private Richard Adams; identification code is Alpha-Charlie-Niner-Alpha-Zola. Requesting permission to dock aboard."

"State your cargo and purpose," the reply returned.

"Onboard are Admiral Griswold and Captain Flora Reinhold, along with Petty Officer Second Class Amanda Fin and Lieutenant Janice Griswold,"

The pilot in the left S-FG3 looked into his cockpit for a split second. He pressed his 'Talk' button on his head set. "Permission granted, continue ahead on course 1-3432-95 by 18. Welcome aboard."

The shuttle shook as the Gravity Beam locked onto them. The pilot let go of the controls and sat back; there being nothing he could do.

He looked into the passenger compartment behind the cockpit and smiled. "This part is my favorite," he said.

**Sorry about the length, but Fanfiction deleted A Quest for Revenge for some reason. So while I go figure that out, enjoy this for the time being! Now, I really need to leave for a softball game, so peace out Companions and don't forget to follow me at TravelerinTime3!**


End file.
